


一些片段

by Oldpot



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, R18g
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldpot/pseuds/Oldpot
Summary: *ooc 大量nsfw EB 如题只有片段
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	一些片段

01 一个婊杨  
杨博尧很痛苦！他差一点就能掐死陈韦丞了，对方狗一样的眼朦胧着看他，手就松开了。陈韦丞咳嗽好几声，瘫软的身躯送给他一记响亮的耳光。哦，你只是想和我上床！小狗喊。甚至没有办法爬起来打杨博尧。杨博尧呵呵呵地笑起来：“我要和别人上床吗？”陈韦丞近乎惶恐地摇了摇头，手指在粗砺的沙发布上打滑。杨博尧去脱陈韦丞的裤子，眼镜丢到一旁。他一坐就到了底，甚至能隐隐感觉磨出了血，陈韦丞痛得连脖筋都抻烂了，想推开杨博尧手却软趴趴的像爱抚情人。你体力真不好，杨博尧咬着牙说，一边上下涌动，绞着陈韦丞的体液。杨博尧又掐住陈韦丞的脖子，手指又长又白，它们还记得自己是怎么进入杨博尧的。杨博尧手劲也很大，陈韦丞的温度透过皮肤传给他。我在强暴你！杨博尧冲着陈韦丞大喊，小狗的眼睛窒息了。又来？杨博尧很不耐烦。

02 还是婊杨  
我们做爱好吗，陈韦丞？杨博尧说，你要是不答应，我就用你的精液洗眼睛，把眼睛洗红了洗烂了，流出黄色的脓。你以后只能牵着我的手上街，给我读街上的招牌。我还要拉琴，拉一堆又杂又乱的音符招你烦，你还得温言软语地哄着我，给我读谱子。而我买的那些昂贵的眼镜也都用不上了。  
陈韦丞沉默着。  
多浪漫啊。杨博尧补充道。

03 杨肉汤  
杨博尧吃起来是什么味道的呢？  
放进滚烫冒泡的乳白浓汤里，发出“嘶嘶”的响声。沉到底再略略上浮，白皙的皮肤烂开露出红色的肉，红色的肉变成褐色的花，浮着乳白色的油脂。粉色交织在白色中，而都已经开始往下掉了。杨博尧的骨头好硬，尤其当陈韦丞紧贴着进入他时，耻骨触感鲜明。捞出肉咬一口还很难嚼，看着明明熟透了内芯却像橡皮胶。咽不下去又不舍得吐，任由它在嘴里发烂发臭。而真正熟透的杨博尧好柔软，放进嘴里就滑入肠胃，只留下淡淡的精液味道。略有肉感的腹部咬下去像鱼鳔，又腥又黏。陈韦丞想，杨博尧真的好像小羊，柔顺虚弱迷茫，和任何蘸料都能融合。陈韦丞端起锅子想倒汤，锅子似乎太重了，斜斜洒出一摊莹白的骨头。  
————————  
杨博尧盯着陈韦丞手里的刀，笑容平静：我死了你不会很寂寞嘛！那就不要让我死，否则你的寂寞就会从你的嘴巴你的眼睛你的耳朵里涌出来，把五官挤瘪揉搓成悲伤的形状。你的寂寞要是把房间都淹满了，我死了都不会安生。那样的话我就从咱们躺过的床下、坐过的沙发上、洗过澡的浴缸还没用完的套子里吵，吵得你神经衰弱寂寞不堪，后悔把我杀掉。你后悔得受不了，只好自杀来找我。到时候我就锁上地狱的门，一秒都不让你进来。

04 又是婊杨  
“陈韦丞，我想强奸你。”杨博尧说。  
从陈韦丞和女友出去过夜到陈韦丞和女友分手出去喝酒，杨博尧一直这么想着。面对老友对于另一个人的爱慕，杨博尧觉得自己下腹胀痛无比：一种从胃部扩散到周围肌肉，蔓延到腰际和大腿根部的隐秘酸痛。他不敢说是嫉妒还是什么，更像是私有财产被抢走的不快，乃至愤怒。杨博尧想强奸陈韦丞，强盗一样坐在陈韦丞身上，强迫他和自己接吻，要是拒绝就打掉他的兔牙。强迫陈韦丞插入自己，把困惑、痛苦、绝望一股脑刺进身体里。杨博尧叫喊，乐于承受他的苦难。陈韦丞怎么办呢？被好朋友强奸了！不敢说不期待下次，还期待下次。他只是意识到自己先离开，又回来。每次都为出走方式喊痛，好像两个分赃不均强盗间的一块金砖。  
事情总是这样：开始了，就没办法停下来。杨博尧等着这块石头从山顶滚下来砸死自己，碾过他的尸体再绊倒陈韦丞。他叹了口气欲离开，站起身看见陈韦丞脸上混合着尴尬悲伤期待的微小弧线，和双颊的闪亮痘印。

05 厕所读物  
杨博尧一进门就看见陈韦丞脚上亮白的新鞋。他估摸着下了课陈韦丞一准要来跟他诉苦：自己求了妈妈多长时间才给他买这双鞋！学校里的几双白鞋摇晃着，在塑胶跑道上颠簸，牵着女友的手，还有一双抵在杨博尧脚跟前后，忍耐着绷紧了小腿肌肉，感受跟骨之间的摩擦。  
学校的卫生间用瓷砖墙隔开，站起来刚好露出半个头。定时打扫也止不住青年人无聊的口哨和游戏。便池周围一踩一个黑脚印，落下未干的水痕。陈韦丞弓着腰，慢悠悠地抠杨博尧。杨博尧胳膊撑着瓷砖墙，被磨蹭得不耐烦，用气音喊：你快点啊！我要冻软了！陈韦丞也喊：学校里！没润滑！倒是你发什么疯非要在厕所里做……脏死了。嘀嘀咕咕着第三根手指终究也没能捅进去。杨博尧转了个身，用脚尖踹踹陈韦丞的小腿，恢复平时懒散的语调，眨巴着眼说，要不还是口出来吧。陈逃过一劫似地舒展眉头，蹲下来给杨博尧口交。黄色笑话钻进他俩的耳朵。别笑！杨博尧被陈韦丞欲出的笑音硌得一疼，眉毛拧起来羞恼地喊。陈韦丞乖顺地止住笑意，卖力舔弄杨博尧。有人敲敲门，问有人吗？杨博尧在陈韦丞嘴里跳了跳。对方见没应声嘟囔着走了。好险好险，陈韦丞口腔一拧，乳白的精液沿着下巴流下来。哎！他侧脚去躲怕弄脏了鞋，没顾上杨博尧的喘息，紧绷的小腿肌肉一松脚下一滑，亮白的鞋面印上了几滴淡黄的尿渍。

06 蛋糕  
杨博尧想起一块提拉米苏。  
表面覆盖着的可可粉很像陈韦丞的头发，勺子剜开——奶油的牙齿和眼白。他仍然记得自己懊恼的大叫：打底竟是海绵蛋糕！陈韦丞咬着奶茶吸管，含糊问他：你要想吃，我给你做？可可粉混了口水粘在勺子面上，和瓷盘敲击声音清脆。杨博尧舔舔嘴唇，好啊，今晚就做。懒洋洋像猫。  
陈韦丞做一块蛋糕。杨博尧伏在他身下，突然翻个面：“可以把你的精液打发吗？”把陈韦丞的精液打发，装进裱花袋里。在杨博尧身体里挤出来又被体温融化。把陈韦丞的精液装饰在好大好圆的蛋糕上，分成十六等份平均发给世人。“哈，吃一嘴陈韦丞。”杨博尧笑起来。陈韦丞尴尬又好笑地亲了亲他的额头：“说什么傻话……”  
“要是真有这么一个蛋糕，”杨博尧抬起头，用漂亮的眼盯着陈韦丞，“你得把我的眼睛挖出来摆在最中间，一定是最好的装饰。”  
杨博尧的眼……对了，眼睛。迷幻、刚强、柔顺的眼睛。陈韦丞想，好像一块果冻。特别得要用针管戳破。用针尖去戳他的眼，先刺破一张缚紧的膜，捅破膜时有种捅死羔羊的快感——一层液体，甜的。再下戳针头陷入有点粘稠弹性、仿佛椰果的一块胶状体里，穿透虹膜、瞳孔，一直——  
“你要不要舔一下我的眼睛。”杨博尧问。  
陈韦丞惊醒了，迷惑得看着他。  
杨博尧吃吃地笑起来，“因为你刚刚好像一只吃不到肉的小狗。”


End file.
